Complicated: Running Up That Hill
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: Maybeck is uncharacteristically moody. Jess wants to know why. ONESHOT. Wilby losers beware.


**Disclaimer: Do I look like Ridley Pearson? No.**

**A/N: So here I am, defending Maybeck's obvious love for Willa. Quite frankly, I am greatly disturbed by the lack of Wilbeck shippers here on fanfiction. So predictable of you all to support Wilby. Tsk, tsk.**

**A/N2: Placebo… ;P (Random song I was listening to when I finished this...)**

**~(o.O)~**

**Complicated: Running Up That Hill  
>A Kingdom Keepers ONESHOT<br>By: Blarty Blarty Blarty Blah**

**~(^.^)~**

He honestly didn't understand what Willa could possibly see in Philbo.

Okay, maybe it had _something_ to do with their mutual vast knowledge of computers and technology and whatnot, but all that aside, Philby was a geek, and Willa was…well…she was perfect.

At least, Maybeck thought so anyway.

For some reason, the others were under the impression that girls like Charlene were his type.

Psh. No.

Charlene was great and all, but much too blonde and perky and overall cheerleader-y for his taste.

Willa was…great Godfrey, she was everything.

It kind of pissed him off, to be honest.

He didn't _want_ to like her. Not at all. But he couldn't help himself. She was smart, funny, pretty, blunt, outspoken, hardcore. You know, the usual, etcetera, yadi yada.

But he obviously couldn't ever flat out tell her how much he liked her. Because it was quite clear how much she liked Philby, and as depressing as it was, Maybeck knew he couldn't compete with the sixteen year old dweeb.

Yeah. _That's_ _depressing_.

Philby was the kind of guy who'd never hurt her, would walk her home, be a gentleman, and hold her hand: he was the sane choice, the perfect boyfriend. A Willa/Philby relationship was expected, and more than likely inevitable.

Maybeck was more of a wild card: unpredictable, passionate, rash and blunt. If Philby wasn't such an annoying obstacle, Donnie would have made out with Willa already. For a blissfully long time.

All in all, this crush thing sucked.

**~(-.-)~**

"Earth to Maybeck! Hellooo?"

Maybeck blinked at the sudden hand waving frantically not three centimeters from his face. A bit angrily, he slapped it away.

"What do you want?" he asked Jess irritably.

"Well, hello to you, too, Sunshine," she said sarcastically, inviting herself to sit next to him on the curb outside of the *****ice cream shop the Keepers frequently liked to meet at. "What's with the blank stare?"

He shot her an annoyed look. "There wasn't anything blank about my stare."

"Uh, yeah, there was," she told him flatly. "You look moody. What's up?"

"None of your business."

"Hah, so there is something up, but it's none of my business."

Maybeck looked at her, his brow furrowed angrily. There was nothing funny going on here.

Jess spread her hands innocently. "Hey, I'm just a friend trying to understand. Anything I can help you with?"

"No."

"Hm."

The pair fell silent: Jess glanced at him out of the corner of her eye every now and again, while Maybeck continued glaring stonily across the street.

She followed his gaze, realized he was simply staring at empty space, and then sighed loudly. "Come on. Please?"

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

Jess shrugged. "You're upset. I don't like seeing my friends upset."

She regarded him thoughtfully. "If you don't tell me, I'll just guess."

When he didn't supply any kind of reply, she nodded, as if making up her mind. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

He visibly clenched his jaw, and she laughed softly.

"I _knew_ it. So, what's her name? Do I know her?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh! I _do_ know her! Is it Charlene? I bet it's Charlene. You guys would be cute together—"

"It's not Charlene."

"Oh."

_That_ got her. Jess blinked a few times, wondering what to say. It wouldn't ever have crossed her mind before, but… "_Willa_?"

Maybeck inhaled deeply through his nose, and avoided her questioning look.

Her eyebrows shot up. "It _is_ Willa? Holy Crow, _honestly_ didn't see that coming."

"I swear, if you ever—"

"Wouldn't dream of it," she told him sincerely. "It _is_ your business, like you said. Well, sort of like you said…" she caught herself. "Anyway, what's wrong with you liking her?"

He shot her a pointed glare.

"Oh. Right. Philby?"

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, and settled for a bitter scowl.

"She _does_ like him…" Jess agreed, sadly on Maybeck's part. "But that doesn't mean all hope is lost, you know."

Maybeck scoffed, scowled some more, and merely kept glaring at the bus stop across the street. An old lady who waited there caught his look and nervously shuffled away clutching her handbag, muttering about dangerous young criminals.

Jess nudged him gently with her arm to get his attention. "Seriously, Terry. It's not like they're even going out. I mean, sure their mutual affection is kinda obvious, but I think you should go for it! Before Philby finally gets the courage to ask her out!"

"She'd never say yes," Maybeck grunted.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't."

He glared at her again. Maybe he didn't know for sure, but it was highly likely Willa would run away screaming at the thought.

Jess sighed. "Is it because you think the two of you have nothing in common, or something?"

"Willa and Philby have _everything_ in common," Maybeck pointed out.

"I don't think that's necessarily true," Jess said with a shrug. "The only thing that comes to mind is computers. And to me, that sounds really lame. What are they going to talk about all day? The difference between a Mac and PC?"

"I doubt computers is all they have in common."

"So? I still think they'd have really boring conversations. Physics this, science that. Einstein is the man!"

Maybeck gritted his teeth. "Who cares? Point is, she likes _him_."

"Maybe because you haven't given her any reason to like you," Jess suggested. "I mean, have you ever shown any interest in her?"

Maybeck lifted his shoulders once. "I dunno. Kinda."

"Kinda," Jess said dryly, suppressing the urge to roll her own eyes. "Aren't you always saying the ladies can't resist you and your charm?"

Maybeck shrugged again. "Willa's different. 'Sides, she _told_ me she likes Philby. It was a tense moment."

"Ooh. Sounds painful," she replied, her tone sympathetic.

Maybeck shrugged for a third time. "We didn't exactly have much time to talk after that. Jafar wanted to kill us."

"Yikes."

Maybeck took a moment to stew, looking angry and depressed at the same time.

"I think she knows."

"That you like her?"

"Why else would she mention Philby?"

"Point."

He sighed explosively and finally dropped his glare to the road beneath their feet. "It's just one of those things."

"It's always complicated," she agreed quietly, reaching out and rubbing his arm comfortingly.

He shot her a look. "What about you?"

"You mean, do I have a hopeless infatuation with someone I wish I didn't?"

Maybeck didn't know whether he should be offended or not.

Jess sighed, and the somewhat awkward moment passed. "No," she said at last.

"Really."

She nodded. "Really."

"What about—"

"Finn?" she cut off a bit harshly. "No, I'd never do that to Amanda."

Maybeck sighed a bit grimly. "Yeeeah."

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about the whole Finn-Amanda-Charlene thing they've got goin' for them."

Jess sighed too and surprised him by slipping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. It was oddly comforting on both their parts, but Maybeck knew without a doubt, and so did Jess, that it was merely a friendly gesture.

"Everything is just complicated," she muttered.

"And they'll only get a little bit worse," he agreed.

They sat like that for a while, both musing over their own thoughts on the upcoming battles facing them: with the Overtakers, and with themselves…

"Well," Jess said after a while, straightening up, "I better get going. Mrs. Nash and all." She shrugged pathetically and grimaced at him, before climbing back onto her feet. She turned to leave, and Maybeck quickly stood.

"Uh, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

He rolled his eyes and offered her something of a smile. "Thanks. For listening." He shrugged.

Jess smiled. "You're welcome, Terry."

He watched her go, then shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans as he turned his back on her retreating figure and started the long and lonely walk home.

Their lives were complicated, that much was true.

As for their destinies…

They were set.

* * *

><p><strong>*Forgot the name. Meh.<strong>


End file.
